Saison 6 Chapitre 15
Reconstruction | Chapitre 15 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to Freelancer HQ, with everyone gathered in a room with long window overlooking outside PRÉSIDENT : en : Please do not attempt to recast this investigation as some type of personal vendetta. Our questions to this point have been fairly standard. Your reactions have not. As such, we have secured all your records and logs by the authority granted us by the UNSC. Now we shall see exactly what it is, that you have to hide. fr : Veuillez ne pas chercher à faire passer cette enquête pour une sorte de vendetta personnelle. Jusque ici, nos questions étaient assez normales, vos réactions non. À ce titre, nous avons saisi toutes vos archives et enregistrements au nom de l’autorité que l’UNSC nous a confié. À présent, nous allons savoir précisement ce que vous avez à cacher. WASHINGTON : en : Alright, we got in, but that's only part of our mission. So no celebrating yet. fr : Bon, on est entré, mais ce n’était qu’une partie de notre mission, alors pas de quoi faire la fête. GRIF : en : Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti. fr : Eh merde, et moi qui allait m’occuper des confettis… WASHINGTON : en : We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here. fr : Il faut encore qu’on atteigne l’entrepôt des IA. La sécurité y a été renforcé depuis que les Freelancers ont essayé d’y entrer par effraction. CHURCH : en : You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before? fr : Tu veux dire en essayant de voler l’Alpha à l’époque ? WASHINGTON : en : Exactly. fr : Exactement. GRIF : en : The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb. fr : Les Freelancer ont essayé d’entrer par effraction dans le propre Centre de Contrôle ? C’est débile. SIMMONS : en : That's what we're doin' right now you jackass. fr : C’est ce qu’on fait en ce moment-même, crétin ! GRIF : en : So? Just because we do something doesn't make it smart. fr : Et alors ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’on le fait que c’est intelligent. SIMMONS : en : *sigh* Tell me about it. fr : Ne m’en parle pas… WASHINGTON : en : I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall. The plan is, I'll take Church as a prisoner. If I take more than one of you it won't be believable. fr : Je l’autorisation requise pour me rapprocher de la grande salle de stockage. Voilà le plan : je vais prendre Church comme prisonnier. Si j’en prend plus d’un, ça ne sera pas crédible. CABOOSE : en : Agent Washington, I want you to take me instead. fr : Agent Washington, je veux que vous me preniez à sa place. CHURCH : en : What're you talkin' about? fr : De quoi tu parles ? CABOOSE : en : I will be your prisoner. Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this! fr : Je serai votre prisonnier, laissez Church partir, il n’a rien à voir avec ça ! CHURCH : en : Caboose, I'm not actually going to be a prisoner. I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past- fr : Caboose, je ne serais pas vraiment un prisonnier, je ferais semblant pour qu’on puisse passer… CABOOSE : en : Have a good life Church. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask. fr : Profite de la vie, Church, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne leur dirai rien. Ils ne tireront rien de moi, même s’ils le demande gentillement. CHURCH : en : Oh my God, just shut up. fr : Oh mon Dieu, la ferme ! SARGE : en : Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier. Why can't you two be more like him? fr : Se sacrifier pour son CO, quel bon soldat… Pourquoi vous n’en prendriez pas de la graine, vous deux ? GRIF : en : What, braindead? fr : Quoi, devenir décérébré ? SIMMONS : en : I would sacrifice Grif for you Sir. fr : Je sacrifierais Grif pour vous, chef. SARGE : en : I know you would Simmons. But it's just not the same thing. fr : Je sais bien, Simmons, mais ce n’est pas pareil. SIMMONS : en : No but seriously I would. Just give me the word. I'll do it right fucking now, let's go. Bring it. fr : Non mais je suis sérieux, vous n’avez qu’un mot à dire, je le fais dans la seconde, allez-y, dites-le. GRIF : en : Why are you taking Church? What about the rest of us? fr : Pourquoi tu prends Church ? Et nous autres ? WASHINGTON : en : We're sneaking past seven levels of armed checkpoints. Are you volunteering? fr : On va se faufiler à travers 7 niveaux de postes de contrôle armés. Vous vous portez volontaires ? GRIF : en : Uh, it was a hypothetical question? fr : Euh, c’était une question hypothétique ? WASHINGTON : en : The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything. fr : Vous autres, vous vous planquez et vous attendez qu’on ait fini. Et ne touchez à rien. SARGE : en : How will we know when you're done? fr : Comment on saura que vous avez fini ? WASHINGTON : en : When you see every guard in the base running in one direction? That means we're probably in trouble. fr : Quand vous verrez tous les gardes de la base se précipiter dans la même direction… ça veut dire qu’on est sûrement dans le pétrin. CHURCH : en : All the guards? Whu- yuh- wait, wh-why are we taking Church, again? fr : Tous les gardes ? Att… attends, pourquoi on prend Church déjà ? WASHINGTON : en : Just keep the guards off of us, and we'll radio when we're in position. This will be our extraction point. fr : Tenez les gardes à l’écart de nous, et on vous fera un appel radio quand on sera en position. Ce sera notre point d’extraction. GRIF : en : Keep them off you? fr : Les tenir à l’écart de vous. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. CHURCH : en : Distract them, dipshit. fr : Faire diversion, petit con. GRIF : en : How? fr : Comment ? WASHINGTON : en : Well, this is the center that came up with all the ridiculous scenarios you guys have suffered through over the years. So have fun. Break some shit. fr : Ben ça, c’est le cœur de tous les scénarios ridicules que vous avez subi au cours de ces dernières années. Alors éclatez-vous, faites des dégâts. Cut to Washington walking Church up to a checkpoint with two guards in front of a door GARDE 1 : en : Hold on, don't come any closer. I need you to stay right there, Sir. fr : Attendez, ne faites pas un pas de plus, il faut que vous restiez là, monsieur. WASHINGTON : en : Understood. I need access to the next level. The Councilor wants to interrogate another survivor from Outpost 17B. fr : Compris, il faut que j’accède au niveau suivant, le Conseiller tient à interroger un autre survivant de l’avant-poste 17B. GARDE 1 : en : What? I thought all the Blues at Valhalla were dead. Where'd this one come from? fr : Quoi ? Je croyais que tous les Bleus à Valhalla étaient morts, d’où est-ce qu’il sort, lui ? WASHINGTON : en : I don't have to explain anything to you, soldier. Stand down. fr : Je n’ai rien à vous expliquer, soldat, retirez-vous. GARDE 1 : en : Sorry Sir, I didn't mean anything by that- fr : Désolé monsieur, je n’insinuais en rien que… WASHINGTON : en : Fine. I'll let it go. As you were. fr : Ça ira, je vais laisser passer, et vous aussi. GARDE 1 : en : Something doesn't seem right to me. I'm gonna have to call this in. fr : Ça me semble louche, il va falloir que j’appelle le central. WASHINGTON : en : Absolutely. Call it in. Let me just NOW! fr : Parfaitement, appelez le central, laissez-moi simplement MAINTENANT ! Washington drops one guard, and Church drops to a knee and empties his entire clip at the other guard at point blank range; the guard is still standing, unscathed CHURCH : en : Uh, hey can I get a little help I'm, out of bullets. fr : Euh, hé, je pourrais avoir un coup de main ? Je n’ai plus de balles. Washington shoots the other guard in the face. CHURCH : en : Thanks. fr : Merci. Cut back to the Reds and Caboose SIMMONS : en : This patrol was seventeen seconds late. Who's runnin' this place? How inefficient. Sloppy... fr : Cette patrouille avait 17 secondes de retard. Qui dirige cet endroit ? Quel inefficacité, ce n’est pas sérieux… SARGE : en : I'm bored outta my gourd. fr : Je m’ennuie comme un rat mort. GRIF : en : So what? Bored is good. Bored means we're not dying. Boredom I can deal with. I have years of practice. fr : Et alors ? S’ennuyer, c’est bien. S’ennuyer, c’est être encore en vie. L’ennui, je peux m’y faire, j’ai des années d’expérience. CABOOSE : en : Yes! Grif talked, I won, I won the who can be the quietest game again. fr : Oui, Grif a parlé, j’ai gagné, j’ai encore gagné au jeu de celui qui se taira le plus longtemps ! GRIF : en : Yeah, good job. That's ten in a row for you Caboose. Hey, you know what? We should play again. Best eleven out of twenty-one. fr : Ouais, bon boulot, ça fait 10 fois de suite, Caboose. Hé, vous savez quoi ? On devrait rejouer, (***). CABOOSE : en : Yes. You're all going down. fr : Oui, vous allez tous perdre. SIMMONS : en : Heh. We should try holding our breath next. fr : Hé, on devrait essayer de retenir notre respiration après. SARGE : en : Well that's it. I can't stand just sittin' around. I'm goin' mad with anticipation. fr : Bon ça suffit, je n’en peux plus de rester ici, l’attente va me rendre fou. SIMMONS : en : We've only been here twelve minutes. fr : Ça ne fait que 12 minutes qu’on est là. SARGE : en : Are you sure? My mission clock says three days. fr : Tu es sûr ? Mon chronomètre de mission indique 3 jours. SIMMONS : en : *sigh* That's because you wouldn't synchronize at the start of the mission, remember? I said we should synchronize, and you said "Why would we synchronize? It's like we're in the future, seeing what the enemy does before they do it. Why would we give up the advantage?" fr : C’est parce que vous ne l’avez pas synchronisé au début de la mission, rappelez-vous. J’ai proposé qu’on se synchronise, et vous avez répondu « Pourquoi se synchroniser ? C’est comme si on était dans le futur et qu’on voyait les actions de l’ennemi avant qu’il n’agisse. Pourquoi renoncer à cet avantage ? » SARGE : en : Come on, Simmons, who could possibly remember an annoying conversation we had three whole days ago? fr : Voyons Simmons, qui pourrait se souvenir d’une conversation ennuyeuse qu’on a eu il y a 3 jours ? SIMMONS : en : Twelve minutes ago. fr : Il y a 12 minutes. SARGE : en : Grif, what's your clock say? fr : Grif, ton chronomètre indique quoi ? GRIF : en : Um, actually mine's a countdown to the next episode of Battlestar Galactica? Priorities dude. fr : Euh en fait, le mien, c’est un compte à rebours pour le prochain épisode de Battlestar Galactica… les priorités, mec. CABOOSE : en : Ah- ah- I just won again! Man, you guys are really bad at this game! It's- it's like you're not even playing at all! fr : Ha, ha… j’ai encore gagné ! Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment mauvais à ce jeu ! C’est… comme si vous ne jouiez même pas ! Cut to Wash and Church in a large room with holographic symbols shimmering on the walls WASHINGTON : en : Here. This is it. fr : Là, on y est. CHURCH : en : Whoa. What is this place? fr : Ouah, c’est quoi cet endroit ? WASHINGTON : en : It's the storage facility for all the A.I.s. The rejects, the bad variants... everything is here. Everything. fr : C’est l’entrepôt pour toutes les IA, les rebuts, les mauvaises versions… tout est là, tout. CHURCH : en : Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls? fr : Par le Seigneur, c’est quoi toutes ces lueurs sur les murs ? WASHINGTON : en : It's holographic storage. fr : C’est du stockage holographique. CHURCH : en : And one of these things is Alpha? fr : Et l’une d’elles est Alpha ? WASHINGTON : en : You work on closing that door. I'll find what we're looking for. And when I do, every soldier on base is sure to come running. So be ready. fr : Occupe-toi de fermer la porte, je vais trouver ce qu’on cherche, et à ce moment-là, chaque soldat de la base va certainement arriver en courant, alors tiens-toi prêt. Wash approaches one of the walls VOIX CLAIRE : en : Washington... Washington... You suck... fr : Washington… Washington… tu es nul… Time passes WASHINGTON : en : Church I got it, get over here. Here, this is it. There. fr : Church, je l’ai, rejoins-moi. Là, ça y est, ici. CHURCH : en : Oh, great you found it already? fr : Ah super, tu l’as déjà trouvé ? A loud reverberating boom comes from the wall panel CHURCH : en : Ah! fr : Aïe ! WASHINGTON : en : What's wrong? fr : Un problème ? CHURCH : en : Nothing I just had like a weird flash- uh, ah! fr : Non rien, je viens d’avoir un flash bizarre… ouille, aïe ! WASHINGTON : en : Are you alright? fr : Tu te sens bien ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha? fr : Ouais, je crois que c’est ce machin, c’est comme s’il m’envoyait des images. C’est l’Alpha ? WASHINGTON : en : No. This is not the Alpha. fr : Non, ce n’est pas lui. CHURCH : en : No? Then what is it? fr : Non ? Alors c’est qui ? WASHINGTON : en : This, is Epsilon. ...This is my A.I. fr : Lui, c’est Epsilon… c’est mon IA. Revenir à la page de la saison.